Live and Learn:Survival Skills
In this episode,the family gets a chance to be on the television show Survival Instincts.Shadow later finds out that another hedgehog named Scourge and his friends are on the show as well.Shadow then stops at nothing to beat him. Survival Skills Shadow:in the houseWe won. Silver:Won what? Shadow:We won the spot on Survival Instincts. Sonic:What's that? Shadow:It's this show where 3 people are chosen to be dumped off in whatever terrain the host chooses.The team then must reach the end of whatever terrain they dumped them in.The team that reaches the end first wins the survival cup.Oh and did I mention you only get enough rations for 1 day. Silver:Sounds cool.Who else won? Shadow:Scourge. Silver:I want to go with you. Shadow:I don't know if I'm going myself.I still have to ask Mom and Dad. Narrator:Later that evening. Shadow:Hey Dad. Gus:What Shadow? Shadow:You are looking great today.Did I also tell you you have excellent handwriting. Gus:Cut the slick pitch.What do you want? Shadow:I was wondering if I could be on Survival Instincts? Gus:No.Wait,why? Shadow:I won and I get the option of being on the show. Melissa:Really. Shadow:Yea. Gus:Fine. Shadow:But Sonic and Silver want to come too. Gus:I don't see why not. Narrator:The day of the show.The contestants have jumped out of a plane and are now in the middle of the jungle. Shadow:Lets move. Silver:Yea! Sonic:Ooh look.A snake. Shadow:Don't touch that. Sonic:Snakes taste good.Atleast that's what I heard. Shadow:How can you touch that.Just put it down and keep moving. Silver:to the cameraI don't know how he does it.I've seen Shadow try to act supreme.But I've seen Shadow go into outer space before with this.And he'll usually come falling back to Mobius pretty hard. Shadow:Lets go.No talking.Oh no. Sonic:What? Shadow:This shoelace is from one of Scourge's people.I know it. Sonic:Ah,like so what? Shadow:That means that they have already passed us.Lets go. Narrator:Meanwhile on Scourge's team. Scourge:We are ahead of those losers.And now we can rest. Dmitri:But Scourge,they'll eventually catch up to us. Scourge:Why don't you just zip your lips and let me be team captain.You were invited to help not talk.Your job is simple,do what I say and no one will get hurt.Can you handle that? Dmitri:Yes. Leon:It's getting dark. Scourge:Then we camp here. Narrator:Back on Shadow's team. Shadow:Come on Silver move. Silver:I can't go any further.I'm tired.And it's dark now. Shadow:So?We stop when I say we stop. Sonic:I'm tired too. Shadow:Oh whoa it's you.Do you understand you've been given a once in a lifetime opportunity that others couldn't even dream of?And you both are saying that you're tired? Sonic:Fine.Silver lets go. Silver:Fine.I'll just get some water. Shadow:Hey,whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa.Water makes you weak.No water.Keep moving. Silver:I can have some water. Shadow:No actually you can't.Now move. Silver:Fine. Shadow:to the cameraI don't mean to be so hard them.But discipline is something I need to have established.I simply refuse to lose to Scourge.Losing is not an option. Narrator:Later at 4 A.M. Shadow:We're burning daylight.Move! Silver:It's only 4 in the morning. Shadow:We got a problem. Silver:What is it. Shadow:The only thing standing between us and victory is the river.The high rapids make it hard to canoe. Silver:The river splits 2 ways.What's the big deal? Shadow:If we go that way,we're gonna lose.We're gonna have to risk it. Silver:What if I don't want to risk it? Shadow:Get up lets go. Narrator:Shadow and the others then canoed down the river and won. Show Host:Here are your medals.You have won the season finale of Survival Instinct with teamwork.Victory. END OF EPISODE